This invention relates to an air brake control system for railway vehicles and more particular to an electropneumatic air brake control system for manually actuating electronic circuits to electrically activate electromagnetic relays for operating an electropneumatic valve to pneumatically control the fluid pressure in a remotely located brake pipe cut-off valve of railway vehicle brake equipment.